


Les Petites Sirènes

by sunflowerwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien and Kagami are mermaids, Adrinette, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is actually a good father, Kagaminette, Little Mermaid AU, Little Mermaid Elements, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, M/M, Marigami, Multi, Plagg is a catfish, adrigami, chlonath, lukadrien, lukadrigaminette, lukagami, so is Nathaniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: For 16 years, the human and merfolk have stayed separated under orders of the King of the seas. But when the prince decides to challenge the rules, he falls in love with the human world. Upon dragging his childhood friends to observe a human ship a little too close, him and his closest friend Kagami come into contact with a prince and his betrothed, and fall irrevocably in love. Will they sacrifice everything they hold dear to see the humans again? Or will they break their own hearts?A Lukadrigaminette work.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 36





	Les Petites Sirènes

“Is there anything better than the open sea?” Marinette croons to the gentle waves. “The fresh salty air, the seafoam, the waves!” She faces the sea with her arms open, trying to catch as much of the ocean as she can.

“I can definitely think of something better,” a voice declares. 

Marinette spins around, a little smile on her face. “Oh really?” she begins to slide off of the bow. “And pray tell, what could be better than the sea?”

Luka rushes up behind her, picking her up, and squeezing her tight. “You, of course!” Luka cries, planting kisses on her face, amidst Marinette’s delighted giggles. 

“You stinker!” Marinette cries, waving her arms in vain, trying to free herself from Luka’s grip. “Let me go!”

“I think I’ll never let go,” he decides, wiggling her around so they’re facing each other. “You’re far too pretty to let go.”

Marinette smiles, and leans in to kiss him, and Luka gently lowers her to deck. Marinette buries her head in his chest. Luka grabs her shoulders, and asks, “What’s wrong, love?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just so lucky to be in love with you.” she whispers.

Luka smiles, pulling her into a hug. “Me too, Marinette.” he murmurs. “Me too.”

They stay there for a moment, and when they mutually break the hug, Luka’s main servant, Max walks up.

“I’m glad you two lovebirds are enjoying yourself. I say, I never thought I’d see the day that Prince Luka would be in love, and engaged no less.” He states, clutching the side of the ship in a death grip. 

Luka looks at Max, trying to suppress a chuckle. “Hey, Max, you're not looking so good.”

Max nods, his face turning a sour shade of green. “I’m afraid that I don’t particularly agree with the sea. It’s far too...unruly for me..” 

“But Max, did you even look at the ocean today? Not even the prettiest melody could hold a candle to the waves.”  
“Indeed you’re right lad,” a sailor pipes in from his spot sorting fish. “King Gabriel must be pleased.”

“Who?” Luka asks, intrigue gleaming in his eyes.

“Why, you’ve never heard of King Gabriel? He’s the king of the sea, and the king of the merfolk! With one flick of his mighty trident,” The sailor cries, brandishing a fish as if it were the mythical trident itself, “He can create typhoons and hurricanes, or raise islands from the depths!”

“Merfolk?” Marinette asks in an awed whisper.

“Aye, lass. There’s nothing prettier than a siren’s song. Your pretty boy over there may sound plenty good on his lute,” the sailor points his fish at Luka, who sheepishly waves, “But a siren's song could make the heavens weep.” 

“King Gabriel and the merfolk are nothing but nautical nonsense.” Max says, shooting a glare at the sailor.

“Oh no,” the sailor fumes, waving his fish a little too close to Max’s. “Merfolk are just as real as the brain in your head. If it even is there!” And just like that, the fish flies out of his hand, overboard, and back into the ocean where it belongs.

Luka and Marinette don’t even try to mask their laughter. 

\---------- 

“Adrien, kid, I think this is a horrible idea. I think it may be the worst idea you've ever had. And you’ve had some pretty bad ones.” The catfish murmurs, furiously trying to keep up with the three mermaids. 

“C’mon Plagg, don’t be such a guppy!” The blonde merman retorts.

“I am NOT a guppy!” Plagg grumps, very offended at the insinuation. “I am a beautiful, beautiful catfish! Nathaniel, please tell Adrien that he is an absolute lunatic!”

The ginger mermaid fidgets with his hands. “It’s not a great idea, Adiren, but I don’t think you’re crazy..” 

Adrien squeezes Nathaniel’s hand. “Thanks, Nat. At least someone’s on my side. Look, Plagg, if you don’t want to go to the shipwreck with us, then you can ditch us. Kagami doesn’t think this is a bad idea.”

The mermaid in question shoots a glare at Adrien. “I think this is an awful idea, but I’m coming to make sure you idiots don’t get yourselves killed.”

“C’mon, Gami, you love us!” Adrien teases, nudging her in the ribs.

Kagami rolls her eyes, and playfully shoves Adrien, and goes to pinch Nathaniel's cheek. “Unfortunately for me.”

Nathaniel floats back to Plagg, whispering, “Some of us more than others.”

Plagg shoots back “Do you ever think the clownfish will get their heads out of the sand and confess?”

“One can only hope, Plagg.”

The four finally arrive at the shipwreck, Adrien’s eyes going wide with excitement. “Let’s go in!”

Adrien wiggles on through a window, Nathaniel right after him. Plagg, still not convinced, mopes outside. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Kagami shrugs while following the boys in. “That’s fine. You can stay out here and watch for sharks.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll stay out here and watch for..” Plagg, realizing what Kagami said, shrieks, and pushes through the window, crashing into Adrien. 

Adrien cradles Plagg, who attempts to play off his terror. “On second hand, I should stay with you guys. Keep you troublemakers safe, you know?” 

The three push down an urge to mock Plagg, and continue searching through the ship. Adrien is notably the most excited, flipping and spinning around, looking at everything. Nathaniel is mildly intrigued, but obviously doesn’t want to be here. Kagami, who is mostly disinterested in the ship, perks up when Adrien excitedly squeals, “Oh! Oh! I found something!”

She wastes no time in swimming over to Adrien. “What did you find, Adri?” 

Adrien holds up a silver item, his eyes as big as stars. “I have no idea! Oh, but isn’t it beautiful?”

He notices another thing and accidently drops the silver object. Kagami quickly snatches it, admiring it, and gently placing it in her bag. As Adrien coos over how “cute” the second item is, Plagg sees something out of the corner of his eye. “Hey um, did anyone see that?”

“Oooh, Gami, what does this do?”  
Nathaniel whips around, peering in the same direction. “What did you see, Plagg?” 

“It almost looked like a..”

Plagg and Nathaniel jerk back as the window and wood shatter. 

“SHARK!” Nathaniel yells, grabbing Plagg and rushing past Kagami and Adrien. Both of them freak, and frantically swim away from the great white. 

“How is he just eating the wood??” Nathaniel shrieks. “How in Poseidon’s name is this monster chomping through wood?”

They squirm out the ship, the shark still hot on their tails. Kagami stops, and then fakes a right to confuse the shark, causing the shark to careen right into an anchor, promptly knocking it out. 

“Gami that was cool!” Adrien cheers, swimming to her, and hugging her tight.

Nathaniel swims over, and joins the group hug. “Seriously, ‘Gami, that was so cool! I’m totally making a mosaic of this later!”

Plagg swims over, visibly shaking. “As cool as that was, we are never doing that again. Ever, ever again!”

Kagami nods. “I agree to Plagg. Now, let’s get out of here before the shark wakes up.”

The others agree, and swim up to the surface.

“Nino!” Adrien yells. “Nino, where are you? We have human stuff to show you!” 

At the cue of “human stuff”, a seagull flies down and practically crashes into the rock. “Adrien! Kagami, Nathaniel! Dudes, what’s up?”

Kagami places her bag down on the rock. “We found some human stuff and were wondering what they do.” 

Upon handing Nino the silver object , he caws and does an excited dance. “Well, well, look at this! Why this, my fishy dudes, is a dinglehopper!” 

“What?” Nathaniel peers out of the water.

“Yeah, yeah a dinglehopper! Humans use these to do their hair! Just a flick, and a twist,” Nino demonstrates, and teases his feathers to stand up on top of his head. “An aesthetically pleasing hairdo!”

“Wow!” Adrien quickly grabs the dinglehopper and begins to gently brush Nathaniel’s hair with it. 

Kagami places the other item on the rock. “Can you tell me what this does?”

“A snarfblat!” Nino cheers. “My area of expertise! You see humans get bored very, very, very easily. And so, dudes, they invented this to play music,”

At the mention of music, Adrien goes deathly pale. “Oh no, oh no, oh no no no..”

Nathaniel is too distracted by Nino attempting to blow into the waterlogged snarfblat, coughing up seawater and plants to hear Adrien.

Plagg bumps into Adrien. “Kid, what’s up?”

Kagami’s eyes widen as she makes eye contact with Adrien. “The concert,” she hisses.

“The concert was today?” Nathaniel asks, whipping around.

“Oh no, Father’s going to kill me!” Adrien frets, dropping the dinglehopper. “Goodbye, Nino!”

Kagami quickly shoves the dinglehopper and the snarfblat back in her bag. “Au revoir, Nino!” She dives, Adrien quickly following. Plagg mutters that the king will have their scales, and dives after them. 

“Nathaniel, dude, wait!” Nino squawks right before he dives.

“What, Nino?”

“I’ve spotted a human ship around lately,” Nino confides in a theatrical whisper. “Maybe keep an eye out.”

Nathaniel nods, and follows his friends. 

“Good luck dudes!” 

As the four arrive at the palace, Adrien stops. “Do not tell my father that we were in the shipwreck. Or the surface. I’ll never get to leave the palace again!”

The merfolk shake on it, and Plagg nods.  
The four tentatively swim to the throne room, where King Gabriel and his trusted advisor are waiting. 

Adrien swims in first, his friends sheepishly swimming in behind him. “Hi, Father..” Adrien mutters, his face already turning red from embarrassment. 

“Adrien! Do you have any idea of what your actions have caused?” Gabriel booms, sending a scaredy cat Plagg to hide behind Adrien.

“Father, I just..forgot!” Adrien lamely argues back.

“Kagami, Nathaniel, did my errant son truly forget, or choose to forget?” Gabriel asks the two.

Kagami squeezes Adrien and Nathaniel's hands, reassuring them. “All of us collectively forgot. We are truly sorry for our actions.”

“Because of your reckless behavior, the celebration was ruined! The poor court composer is now refusing to write any music ever again!”

Nathalie speaks up from the king's side. “Adrien, this celebration only comes once a year. We truly expected you to be more careful.”

Plagg has half a mind to go and chew out the two, but knows he’d probably blabber too much and let slip where they actually were, so he stays behind Adrien. 

“Father, I’m sorry for breaking your trust, it, it won’t happen again…” Adrien trembles, fearing the loss of his hard won freedom. 

Gabriel softens at his son's expression. “Oh, no, I’m not mad at you son. I, just.. am disappointed. I can’t stay mad at you. Come here.”

Gabriel wraps his son in a bone crushing hug, calming the nerves of everyone in the room. “I suppose we’ll just have to make sure you’re there next year.”

“Thank you, Father!” Adrien chirps, rushing out of the room, his friends zipping behind him.

“Nathalie, I feel like I’m too harsh on that boy,” Gabriel laments.

“Nonsense, your Majesty. If you even give teenagers an inch, they’ll swim right over you. You have to be firm, strict.” Nathalie instructs.

“You really think so?”

“I know so! Why, if Adrien was my son, I’d have him under constant supervision!” 

“You’re right Nathalie! And you’re just the crab to do it!” Gabriel declares, satisfied at a solution to deal with his son. 

Nathalie can only stare at the King, trying to think of an excuse to get her out of being the royal babysitter. Finding none, she resigns herself to her fate. “Of, of course your Majesty..”

“Now go, and watch my wayward son. I trust you, Nathalie.”

Nathalie scuttles off, muttering to herself, “Good job, Nathalie. Now, you’re stuck watching a teenager. A distinguished career, leading to this. Can’t he control himself?” As if speaking of him summons him, she spots Adrien, giggling, and beckoning Nathaniel, Kagami and Plagg into an alcove. 

“What under Poseidon’s blue sea is that boy up to?” 

Unknown to Adrien and Nathalie, another pair of eyes watches.

“Well, well, what do we have here? The little prince seems to be rather infatuated with the world above.” a voice croons in darkness. “Well, well, I think we just found a way to accomplish my goals a lot quicker than expected. Let’s get this little merman some legs, shall we? ”

**Author's Note:**

> woot, woot! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Les Petites Sirènes! I'm super excited to be working on this. Please leave comments with questions and feedback! <3


End file.
